


CEO Love

by PaperFox19



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, CEO, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Lavi is a 40 year old CEO who fell in love with his temporary secretary, Allen. The two were soon expecting, and couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 15





	1. CEO Love

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Lavi was the top CEO in the city. He had flashy red hair, two beautiful emerald eyes, and he was ripped. He couldn't even where suits anymore, they would rip straight off his body. Not only was he physically intimidating, but he had closed more deals and saved so much money for his company.  
  
He not only kept employees jobs, but increased productivity. He was a hero, his bookkeeping skills saved companies billions, yes billions with a b. Not only was he successful he was named one of the world's sexiest man alive.  
  
However, this stuff wasn't what made him happy. He in fact had someone he loved, who loved him back. There was a bit of an age difference between them, and some feared that Lavi was just thinking with his dick, and it would land him in trouble. Others believed the boy was just a gold digger trying to get Lavi's money, this of course upset him, and to protect Lavi he stays away saying it would look bad and didn't want to ruin his life. Lavi told him that not having him in his life would ruin it.  
  
So they stayed in a relationship, and a few months later he learned a secret about his lover's body. It is claimed to be a curse, after puberty some males developed a womb and was able to conceive children. Though it was considered a curse since most male's died from giving birth, but now with modern science male's could not only give birth easily but safely.  
  
X-x 8 months later  
  
His lover had graduated from school and was now living at his estate. Lavi worked extra hard, keeping his lover comfortable and keeping his business going. He had been in several meetings already, and he headed back to his office.  
  
“Kanda what's the next meeting?" His current secretary, he was kinda cold, but he got the job done.  
  
"Not till later today, in the mean time you have a visitor."  
  
“A visitor? Who?"  
  
“Allen Walker." In an instant his eyes brightened up, and he flew to his office door, and opened it. He smiled seeing his pregnant lover resting against his desk. “Allen!" It was rare treat to see him in the office again.  
  
Allen Walker had white hair, and his stomach was swelled and full from the pregnancy. The young man had applied for an internship program a year ago, and ended up as his secretary. For Lavi it was love at first sight, Allen needed a bit more convincing. Over the next few months he flirted and tried to earn the boy's favor, and eventually he came into Allen's heart.  
  
He was sad to see the internship end, but fate smiled on him. Still...it was weird for Allen to visit the office. “Allen baby, not that I'm not happy your here, but why are you here?" His eyes widened. “Are you ok? Are you sick? Is it the babies?"  
  
Allen couldn't help but smile, his older lover could go from happy to worried in two seconds flat, it was cute. “No no, this is a happy calling." He whispered rubbing his swollen belly.  
  
Lavi's worry turned to joy, and he quickly one else before his pregnant lover. Whispering happily to his son or daughter. “So what's the news?"  
  
“Well I went to the doctor to find out why I was so fat..."  
  
“I told ya babe, your not fat you're pregnant there's a difference." He said and kissed his love's belly.  
  
“...Anyway, I had him check it out and told me the good news." Lavi waited with anticipation. “We are having four kids." He said holding up the fingers, and for a moment Lavi was quiet, stunned at what he heard. Slowly his face turned into a smile. His big muscled arms lifted him up happily.  
  
“Oh Allen, four kids that's great, your great!" He danced around, his lover never touching the ground.  
  
“No your great." The two kiss, and he sets Allen down, but refused to break the kiss. When the kiss broke the white haired boy poured. “I still feel fat."  
  
“Is there anyway I can change your mind?"  
  
He smiles and whispers something in his ear. It took just those few words and he was rock hard in his pants. In a flash he was on his intercom. "Please hold my calls!" He spoke in such urgency his secretary knew not to question it. He put on his noise canceling head phones.  
  
“Yes sir."  
  
With that done he began to strip his young lover. His shirt came off exposing his swollen belly. Lavi nuzzled it as he lowered his pants.  
  
Allen had stopped wearing underwear, since he got pregnant claiming it was to uncomfortable. Lavi didn't mind, and he smiled as his lover's hard cock sprang up. It truly was a sight to behold, his long curved length fitting perfectly against his belly.  
  
Lavi finished stripping him, and couldn't hold himself back. He started licking his manhood, earning soft moans. “Lavi your wearing to many clothes." He whined, wanting skin on skin contact.  
  
Lavi chuckled and pulled away, but not before placing a kiss on the tip. The red head stripped off his garb, revealing his sexy muscled body. Firm pecs, well muscled legs and arms, washboard abs, and the massive cock that led to his pregnancy. Allen drooled, and wanted to touch, but Lavi slipped from his reach to lick his cock once more.  
  
“Ah Lavi!" He moaned, his hips bucking from the pleasure. As he licked his mate's arousal, his left hand moved over his swollen belly. This was the result of their love, the boy's body having a glow about it that was just beautiful.  
  
Lavi took him into his mouth, and started a slow sucking that had Allen howling in pleasure, he loved how sensitive his lover was and how horny he was!  
  
Allen came into his mouth, the red head sucking it all down. Experience paid off for the CEO, he knew the moment his cock started twitching he was gonna cum.  
  
Even with his climax Allen stayed hard. Lavi took this time to rub his cheek against his swollen belly, placing kisses here and there. Allen shivered, and he moaned as the hand that once was rubbing his belly moved down to fondle his balls. He arched his back from the pleasure.  
  
It was surprisingly arousing for him, the more he kissed his belly the more turned on he became. His free hand came down to play with his own cock, pumping the thick man meat with firm strokes. He kept thinking. ´He's mine, he's pregnant with my child, our child. He's swollen from my seed, he craved my cock so.' He placed more kisses as he nuzzled him more, he began to pant as his release built up, his warm breath ran over his belly and Allen shivered.  
  
“Stop Lavi I...I'm..." He couldn't even say it as Lavi 's hand gave his balls a gentle squeeze. He came his cum firing directly on Lavi's face. Lavi just smiled as the cum covered his face, and he just kept nuzzling his belly. ´My Allen, my kids!'  
  
“Oh yeah!" He moaned and he came onto Allen's feet. As much as he hated wasting fresh cream, he grabbed his shirt and wiped his face.  
  
He looked at Allen who was pouting at him. “You got my feet messy."  
  
“So I did," he got on his knees. He raised his leg and started licking his young lover's feet.  
  
“Ah don't...don't do that..." He moaned out, Lavi just smirked and continued on. Licking the top and bottom of his foot, lapping up his seed and making Allen moan.  
  
Allen had a tendency to deny himself what he enjoyed, so Lavi set up a safe word so if Allen truly wanted things to stop he would say, Innocence. So despite his false pleas, the red head continued, running his tongue across the sole, he made his toes curl from the sensation. He licked between his toes, and even when his foot was clean of fun, he still kept licking. “Lavi stop you know my feet are sensitive."  
  
He looked up at him and winked. “I know." He started sucking on the boy's toes and Allen couldn't take it he nearly screamed his lover's name as he came, his seed splashing all over his round belly. “Now look who's making a mess." He rose up and started licking his essence from his belly.  
  
Once he was clean he continued to kiss and lick all over, his hand even coming up to rub the side. Lavi was so busy, he didn't notice Allen was hard again.  
  
It was Allen's turn to play. He pushed the red head away, Lavi didn't resist knowing that look in his eyes. He stared kissing his neck, his hands feeling up his huge pecs, his fingers massaged the thick muscle.  
  
Lavi let out a moan as those talented fingers brushed across his nipples. They continued on, and as the hands went lower to caress his abs, his mouth moved lower trailing kisses and licks along his chiseled chest. He latched onto his nipple, his tongue swirling around it. Lavi threw his head back moaning his lover's name.  
  
Allen ran his hands up his muscled back, and he licked the front. He moaned from the feel and taste of his lover. He licked his navel, and rubbed circles into his back. “Allen!" He moaned and he just ran his tongue over the edges of his abs.  
  
Finally he drifted lower nuzzling his pubes, moaning at the musk of him. He took hold of his ass cheeks, the firm globes were squeezed and the red head cried out in pleasure. The whit haired boy started licking his length, left side right side and under side. Giving teasing licks that had him shuddering with need.  
  
He took his length into his mouth, he sucked hungrily on every inch as he deep throated him. “Oh Allen!" He cried out, the younger also moaned around his length, his nose was buried in his red nest of curls.  
  
Allen bobbed his head, giving long sucks each time. When he pulled back to the head he gave Lavi's ass a squeeze. This constant cycle brought him to the brink of his release. Allen sealed the deal as he slipped a finger into his ass, the sudden jolt of sensation had him cumming.  
  
Lavi shuddered as Allen milked every drop, he swallowed and swallowed not letting a drop go to waste. He pulled off slowly, very slowly.  
  
Not sparring a second after he pulled off, he started licking his huge balls, and his hands ran up and down his legs.  
  
Lavi knew Allen had still one more release in him so it was time for the last event. He waited for him to stop worshiping his balls and legs. He got down on the floor and Allen climbed on top of him, sitting on his massive abs.  
  
He positioned his cock at his massive pecs. “Do it baby!" He said and Allen nodded. Rocking his hips, he slid his balls and cock against his muscled lover. His arousal slid between the valley of his pecs, and the friction was amazing. Allen moaned loudly as he fucked his pecs. His hands played with the red head's nipples, giving a pinch every thrust.  
  
´Oh fuck yes!' Lavi thought and began pumping his own dick and with each thrust he swiped at his cock with his tongue.  
  
“Lavi!” he moaned and he came, painting his chest and face with cum. Lavi kept his mouth open wide to catch some of the raining seed. With a moan Lavi came shooting his seed onto Allen’s back.  
  
The two collapse unable to get it up anymore. Lavi moved him so his back was pressed against his muscled chest and abs. They basked in the glow of their release, their bodies covered in cum and sweat.  
  
Allen turned his head and the two kissed happily.  
  
If you were wondering why the two didn’t fuck like horny bunnies, with Lavi thrusting his huge cock into Allen’s tight ass. Well it is because Allen was pregnant, and Lavi was in fact to huge for them to have sex safely, however this didn’t stop the two horny males from getting their release. The two learning to have sex in different ways to help bring the other pleasure, Lavi even gained a new fetish, he loved seeing Allen pregnant with his seed.  
  
Still he couldn’t wait for Allen to give birth so he could stuff his huge cock back into his tight sheath.  
  
-x-  
  
Allen gave birth to 4 healthy children. Their daughter Road Kamelot Walker, their son Tyki Mikk Walker, their second daughter Miranda Lotto Walker, and their son Komui Walker.  
  
A month after the birth of their children, Lavi took Allen every day, pounding his tight little ass and filling him with cum. Spending every minute they weren’t with the kids or Lavi at business meetings together. It was no surprise Allen was pregnant again only a month after that.  
  
Not that Lavi minded, Allen was extra horny, sexy, and sensitive when pregnant, and he always wanted a big family.  
  
End


	2. He Came To Work For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi remembers when Allen came to work for him. It was the beginning of his life, the spark that set the flame they had.

He Came to Work For Me

Lavi remembers when Allen came to work for him. It was the beginning of his life, the spark that set the flame they had.

-x

Lavi and Allen were lying in bed together. The younger male resting on his massive pecs, His massive muscles made the perfect pillow. Lavi ran his fingers through his hair. This boy was something else; he'd changed his life the moment they met.

FLASHBACK

A scream was heard from the office of CEO Lavi. He'd lost another assistant; the red head was always so busy he didn't even have time for a personal life. Outside of business and exercise he didn't have much going for him. Still he was a hero in the business world, and was respected by clients and employees alike.

Lavi had been wearing a suit when he came in, but when his assistant offered him a drink and he reached out to take it...

RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!!

His upper clothing ripped apart, exposing massive pecs, amazing abs, and muscles lots of muscles! His assistant fell back in shock and when Lavi got up well...

RIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!!

His pants and underwear ripped from his body, his massive dick falling free, he now stood buck naked in front of the assistant. Poor thing couldn't take it. They screamed and ran for the hills. Kanda came into the room. “Lost another one," he says, and passes him some sweats. Lavi has some trouble putting them on, it was difficult stuffing his dick in the pants but he did it. “You really are a force of nature. This is the tenth assistant this week."

“Don't remind me." He sat in his chair, shirtless. He didn't have any more meetings today; he was only wearing the suit for appearances. Now that his assistant was gone he didn't feel like putting a new one. “When can I get a new one?"

Kanda sighed. “The agency won't send anymore, you'll have to go through a temp agency."

“Fine, make it happen, I'm gonna hit the gym, call me if there is trouble." He grabbed his coat and headed out the room.

´He needs to get laid bad,' Kanda thought but gave a yes sir.

-x

Allen Walker had a unique body; it was possible for him to become pregnant. For many this was considered a curse, as most jobs wouldn't hire people with this condition, not full time anyway, they were considered high risk. So he worked as a temp, taking any job that came his way.

He's gotten a few jobs at a circus, dog walker, etc. taking experience from everything he did. He was a hard worker and despite having little money he was happy. Though if he had one complaint, he hated coming home to an empty house...

His phone rang and he answered. “Hello?...yes this is Allen Walker...um yes I can take on an assignment...assistant to the CEO am I even qualified for.... no no I'll take the job...thank you for the opportunity...yes thank you goodbye." He hung up his phone. He lay back in his bed. ´What does an assistant do?' He thought, he mentally shrugged and rolled onto his side. He'd have to find out tomorrow.

-x

Allen woke up showered dressed and was racing out the door. He made it in time, and Kanda was waiting for him. “Right on time, let's go Bean Sprout," the white haired boy twitched at the name, but followed the pony tailed male. He got the tour of the building, bathrooms, break rooms hallways etc. “Do you have any questions?"

“Umm yes sir, what exactly will my job entail?"

“Firstly I'm not the boss," Allen breathed a sigh of relief. “Second your jib is to assist. Run errands, make deliveries, help the boss with whatever he needs. If you can handle something as simple as that."

´Ok this guy is a jerk but least he isn't the boss.' He thinks.

The election elevator pinged. “Oh this is the boss now. Be polite and work hard and everything will be fine."

Lavi stepped out of the elevator. “Kanda did you hear back about the assistant?" He was dressed in a sweat suit, a fresh one after his work out. His thick muscles were hugged by the garment. You could see every dip of muscle. It was almost like he was wearing nothing at all.

Allen stated at him in shock. “Yes he's right here." He pushed Allen ahead of him.

“Good tell him to meet me in a few..." his eyes opened and saw the white haired teen. He froze mid-sentence as he starred at the beauty of a male for him. His cheeks heated up in the cutest blush, and his heart began to race.

“It’s nice to meet you sir, my name is Allen." He offered his hand. Lavi looked from his smiling face to his hand, then down at himself. His blush soon consumed his whole face. He quickly ran past Allen grabbed Kanda and hauled him into his office. The door slammed shut and Allen sweat dropped.

Lavi was panting, trying to calm himself down. “Something wrong?"

“He saw me in my sweat clothes; I can't believe I let him see me like that."

“Want me to walk him out?"

“No!" He shouted, and quickly looked away. “I mean no, just give him something to do while I get changed." He pulled off his top, revealing his Bara upper body, Kanda got out just as he took off his pants, revealing his fine backside.

Allen was confused, but started doing some organizing. Lavi hadn't come out of his office since they had met. ´Did I do something wrong?' He thought.

Suddenly the door opened, and the red head stepped out, looking very cool. “Sorry about earlier, it's nice to meet you." He gives a friendly hand shake to Allen.

“It's nice to meet you to Lavi-sama." A shudder races through the CEO.

“Just Lavi is fine," he says. “If you'd like we can talk in my office."

“Sure just let me put this away," he had some folders in his hand that apparently had to go up to a high cabinet. As he reached up to open the door his shirt rose up showing a bit of skin and his firm behind. Lavi tried not to stare but it was hard not to.

His cock twitched and became semi-hard. His massive manhood was pushing at the fabric of his pants. He bit his lip to stifle a groan, his huge rod made a bulge in his pants, rubbing in a mix of restricted pain and pleasure.

Allen came down and turned around and noticed that Lavi seemed to be in discomfort. “Is something wrong Lavi?" He says, and hearing his name sent a shiver running straight to his cock.

“No, no just thinking." He gives the boy his best smile. Allen returns it in kind. “Let's go to my office." He let Allen walk ahead of him, hoping he hadn't noticed his bulge, and when he sat he quickly got behind his desk happy his bulge was hidden. He learned a bit about the boy, disguising his questions like an interview.

It slipped out that Allen was gay. “Really?" Lavi says trying to hide his enjoyment, but his manhood found it exciting and it popped up and hit the table making a thump. Lavi blushed but Allen seemed to have not heard it, or pretended not to, to be polite.

“Yes, that won't be a problem will it?"

“No not at all, it'll be an honor to work with you." He reached forward to shake his hand. Allen smiled and shook his hand.

Things were going so we'll till rip! Lavi felt the back of his suit rip, and knew his top was about to rip apart. “Ah Allen can you go get me some coffee please?"

“Yes sir," he went to fetch the beverage, and Lavi ran into the private bathroom. His clothing ripped apart and his massive dick whipped up and slapped his rock hard abs and pecs. He had a busy day today he couldn't go around with a hard on. ´How long has it been since I last did this?'

It'd been years since way back when he was in college, he was smaller back then. He trailed a hand over his mighty cock felling it twitch in his grasp. No one had gotten such a rise out of him in a very long time to. He held his length with both hands and began pumping himself quickly. There wasn't time to take it slow he had to finish and get dressed before Allen came back.

He bucked his hips as he pumped his penis with lustful fury. Low moans escaped his lips but he didn't dare speak a name, but in his fantasy it was clear who he thought of. The temp assistant who he'd just met; there was just something about him that sent heat racing towards his crotch. Just seeing him smile sent shivers up and down his spine.

The pace on his shaft grew quicker and quicker as he felt a familiar tingling in his balls. He couldn't hold back a moan as he came. His release was like a volcano his seed firing up into the air, getting good air before raining back down onto him. His face shoulders pecs and abs got painted in thick white cum. The remainder of his release spilled down his penis, soaking his crotch.

He slumped against the door, panting as he came down from his high. He took a minute to calm down then got a shower. He got another one of his suits and put it on. He bought them in bulk; he's been to tailors but no matter what due to his unique muscles when he moved the wrong way they ripped.

He was back at his desk when Allen came back with his coffee. “Sorry it took me so long had trouble with the coffee machine." He set the coffee out. He walked around Lavi, his scent wafting to the red head.

Thump

His dick hardened and smacked the underside of the table. “What was that?" This time Allen did hear it and Lavi was mortified.

“I didn't hear anything," he lied. He passed Allen a list of things to do. “I need all this done by the end of the day can you handle it?"

“Yes sir," he ran off to perform his tasks and once again Lavi found himself starring at his ass. His manhood twitched in delight while he mentally cursed himself.

´Calm down man, he may be cute, and gay, and smells nice and has a nice ass I...I don't know where I'm going with this!' He banged his head on his desk, and waited to calm down. He went to meetings, and Allen did his tasks, and after the last meeting he was hoping to see Allen again before he went home.

But when he got there nothing, Allen was gone. “Where's Allen?" He asked Kanda.

“He finished the list you gave him, so I sent him home." Lavi sulked.

“Oh I see," he went home, and went to bed his thoughts filled of the white haired assistant.

Lavi's Dream

“I finished the list today, is there anything else I can help you with?" Dream Allen asked, his cheeks having the tint of a blush.

Lavi smirked and took Allen's hand and brought it down to his bulging crotch. “You can help me with this!"

“Ahh Lavi-san," he rubs the thick bulge, feeling it twitch in his hand. The red head cleared off his desk and put Allen on it, quickly divesting his clothes, Allen's shirt and pants were pulled off leaving him exposed and aroused. Lavi kissed him and began playing with his nipples, swallowing the moans from the smaller male. When the kiss finally broke the boy was flushed and panting. “Lavi you’re wearing too many clothes." He tugged at his suit, seeking skin on skin contact.

“I got ya," he flexed his muscles and bam his suit ripped off him in tatters, and his massive penis sprang up. He stood in all his naked glory.

“So big," he moaned. Allen cupped his cock with both hands and began licking the head. Lavi moaned as his piss slit got licked. The white haired boy got really into it, and pushed his tongue into his pipe.

The red head moaned louder, crying Allen's name as he was pumped and teased. He felt his dick getting lowered, and Allen kept licking and tongue fucking his penis as he moved it. The tongue pulled out, and Dream Allen lined his cute cock at his hole. “Whaaahhhhh?!" His question turned into a moan as Allen thrust into his manhood filling his pipe.

Allen fucked his penis hard and fast and Lavi moaned as pleasure began to wrack his body. Allen kept his steady and each thrust had the boy's balls smacking the sensitive head.

Lack felt his toes curling and he came, waking up in the process. He lay in his bed stark naked, his crotch and legs covered in semen. The blanket he had over him had been launched off his body and was drenched in cum. He tossed the sheets in the hamper and got a shower in and seeing what time it was he got dressed and hit the gym to try and work out his sexual frustration.

He got to his building showered again and got to work. Allen arrived a touch later, and noticed Lavi was a touch out of it. “Good day Lavi-san," he says with a smile. Lavi shivered and his manhood started getting hard again.

“Good morning, you are here early don't you eat breakfast?"

“Not as much as I like to, my last paycheck went to my rent. Not to worry I can go a long time without eating." He struck a strong manly pose, and his stomach growled making him blush.

“I can't have my assistant passing out from hunger on me." He gives him a pass. “This is an employee pass it allows them to order anything they want from the break room’s cafe. Go ahead and take a quick break and eat." When he saw Allen's eyes they were wet from tears. He took the pass and smiled.

“Oh thank you, boss!" He cried and hugged the muscled male. The hug ended too soon as the boy was running off to the cafe, but Lavi did stare at his ass when he left. 

Time for a cold shower, When he got out he had a call from the break room. “Sir who did you hire, this kids appetite is insane!"

“It can't be that bad," he says, then got the long list of food the boy ordered and was currently eating.

30 pieces of toast, 15 extra butter, 15 butter and grape jelly. 50 sausage patties, 50 strips of bacon, 25 biscuits, 30 flap jacks, 15 waffles, a bowl of cottage cheese and a few apples.

“My my, he has such an appetite." He says with a blush.

“But sir...."

Lavi cut him off. “It’s fine, if he doesn't waste the food."

“Alright," the line went dead and Lavi got to work. He left for a bit to have a meeting with Kamui, man that guy annoyed him he came back extra stressed. 

Allen, having eaten every last spec of food had gotten to work. He looked so happy and energetic, he liked seeing that.

Allen got his coffee and without thinking he reached out for it and...

RRIIIIPPPPP

His upper clothing ripped off exposing his massive muscles. Allen stared as the massive muscles became exposed. The red head blushed hoping Allen wouldn't freak out. He got up and RRIIIIIPPPPP his pants and underwear tore off and out came his semi hard cock and his big balls. Lavi didn't move, just stayed like a deer caught in the headlights.

Allen looked him up and down, sizing the male up. He didn't scream he didn't run, he smiled. “You seem tense Lavi, how about I give you a massage?" The muscle male shivered at the thought. He was too stunned, but his head must have nodded.

With a smile he cleared off his desk and asked him to lie down. He obeyed, a small part of him thinking this was just a dream. His cock was trapped between the cool wood and his rock hard muscles. Then he felt Allen climb on top of him and straddle his backside.

He cracked his knuckles and got to work. He kneaded his back muscles, and the red head couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. The white haired boy was strong and skilled, caressing every tense muscle, turning every stress spot into a happy spot. His hands travelled up going towards his shoulders and began caressing them. “Ohhhh!” his body slumped against the desk, his hips moving and causing a pleasurable friction on his cock.

Allen’s thumbs rubbed spots that had fireworks going off in his brain. He might as well been a lump of clay under the expert hands of an artist. His body had never felt so good. Up and down, up and down, Allen moved all making the red head moan in pleasure.

His hips moved and the friction to his cock and balls only added fuel to the fire. Allen smiled and kept up the massage listening to Lavi moan. “How ahh are you sooohh good ahhhttt this!” he moaned.

“I tempt at a massage parlor before, it was fun and I learned a lot.” He rubbed another spot on his back, and the pleasure coursed through him. He didn’t think anything could ruin this moment.

“Lavi you have a meeting with Tykki.” Kanda knocked on the door.

“Not Now!” he shouted. It surprised Allen but he didn’t stop.

Kanda however was not amused. “What is going on…” he kicked open the door. “…in here.” He froze seeing the assistant on top of his boss, in the most unique way ever. “I see, no worries I’ll tell Tykki your bent over your desk with your assistant on top of you I’m sure he’ll understand.” He shut the door.

Lavi hung his head low. “Did I do something wrong?” Allen asked.

“No not at all, please continue.” He moaned as Allen began massaging his shoulders again. ‘His hands are magic!’

His dick twitched against his muscles and soon he came splashing his semen on his body. “You seem more relaxed now.” He got off him. “I got a few more things to do, but I think you look more comfortable out of your suit.” He left his office and Lavi stared feeling his heart flutter.

From that day forward he stopped wearing suits, some business men thought it was odd, but often those who didn’t do business with him their companies suffered. So people accepted it and he was more comfortable.

Lavi’s pov

And so he came to work for me, it’d be awhile before we actually hooked up, even longer than I found about his special body and I was happier than ever.

I hugged Allen close. I love him so much!

End 


End file.
